Our Pets
by whitetigerdemon14
Summary: IVE REVISED CHAPS NO UPDATE YET EXP 12 read at your own risk I intend to go far, but no girl on girl. Maybe some guy on guy. Anyway new chapter enjoy.This story is about inuyasha and Sesshomaru being captured and made into sex slaves.Pairs KagSess,inukay
1. Chapter 1

_**Our Pets**_

Disclaimer: I d not own anything, but my own made up characters and the plot.

Demongurl: Hello, welcome to my first fanfic in a while. Go easy no the reviews if the stories about read it. Here is an example if you like I will write more. This story is about Sesshomaru and Inuyasha being captured and made into slaves. By the twin sisters of the East and South Territories. Can they escape or will there be love.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome: Have the new 'toys' been capture yet.

Kaya: Yes, sis the boys are asleep for now want to wake them.

Kagome: Of course I do. Lets us go see.

Sess & Inu before capture

They were asleep out under the star night. Inuyasha was snoring and Sesshomaru was just lightly breathing. Then a slight 'crack' suddenly awoke Sesshomaru.

Sess: Inu-baka wake up "Toss rock at head"

Inu: 'Owwwww…. God damn it fluff-butt that hurt!

Sess: We have company.

Inu: WHAT!

There was a rush of air and

'CRACK'

'THUMP'

Someone: These are excellent toys for the Lady Kagome and Lady Kaya.

Demongurl: I hope you like review if you want more. It will be longer. Ja ne.

P.S: If you have any questions ask and burns are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

_Our Pets_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, but the story and characters.**_

Hi, here it is your guys update enjoy.

………………………………………………………………

Sesshomaru awoke with a groan. The floor felt cold as he looked at himself and to see he only had a loincloth on. He lifted up his arm to his head. He heard a chain dragging as he lifted his arm. "What the," he tugged at the wall it did not come out of the wall. He got up and started to tug with all of his might there was a sharp bolt of electricity surged through out his body. It was enough to bring Sesshomaru down to his knee. He felt a thing a around his neck. It was black leather like collar.

Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha still out of it so he took the heel of his bare foot a slammed not to hard into Inuyasha's bare gut.

"Uff" "OWWWWW, GOD DAMN IT FLUFF-BUTT!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Wake up moron" repelled Sesshomaru.

"What the hell, where are our cloths. It is not very pretty to wake up to your ugly ass." said a disgusted Inuyasha. (Though for many anime girls it would be)

"Well Inu-baka it is not like I planned to wake up this way stupid." Sesshomaru repelled back at him.

"Look, Kagome the boys have awaked." Kaya pointed out.

"My, what very tasty looking males they found for us to play with." repelled Kagome.

"Who the fuck are you?" repelled a pissed off half–demon.

"My, my, what a mouth this one has I wonder if he screams loud. Can I have him first please sissy." asked Kaya with a puppy dog face.

"Okay, okay you can sister, besides I want to the hotter one first." repelled Kagome.

"Quit ignoring me bitch." Inuyasha huffed.

Kaya walked up to Inuyasha "Stand boy" she yell. With no will of his own stood up instantly. She walked around him examining his body. Her hand came up and cupped his ass feeling how tight it was. "You have pretty nice body." She turned to his front and got down to her knees and smells his groin to smell if he had ever been with a woman. "Hey, Kagome this one is a virgin. How fun this is going to be for me" Kaya liked her lips.

"Oh, is he now well I hope you're having fun training him." Kagome said with a grin.

"I will," as she unchained him from the wall "Come boy." Inuyasha was once again against his will followed her. He gave Sesshomaru a look for him to help him. And they walked into the first chamber.

"Have fun sis now for you my hot inu-demon" Kagome. She walked towards him he started growling at her. The closer she got the louder he growled at her. "Now stand boy," he fought the spell as he stood he felt more electricity as he fought it. He stood up straight.

"Now who are you and your brother?" Kagome asked.

"I am Lord Sesshomaru of the Western lands. You stupid bitch now unchain me!" Sesshomaru said as his eyes started to turn red.

"Oh, really well I'm Kagome of the Eastern lands nice to meet you." Kagome said with playful grin.

"You bitch let me free!" Sesshomaru growled out.

"No, now come, big boy." She walked to a door on the opposite side of the one Inuyasha went into. He fought as he went, but it was no use the spell was to strong. And he walked into the room and she closed the door behind her.

Demongurl: Cliffy! I hope you guys like this oh by the way their both are going to share the boys so bye for now five more reviews please.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Our Pets**_

**Demongurl16: Hi, people sorry to you if you wanted Kaya and Inu, but Sess and Kag won by three reviews. Sorry I didn't put this in earlier I had an English project and warning lemon and searing. **

Disclaimer I own thing, but my plot and characters I create.

………………………………………………………………………

Kagome had led Sesshomaru into the room it smelled like leather and a least a month old of the last session they had had in here.

(This is in his head)

(This wench wants me to obey I won't let her break me for her twisted pleasures no matter what she does to I will be silent.)

"Now we will start. Stay boy!" his body stilled he fought against it as hard as he could, but a shock though his body froze him. Kagome took his hands and chained it to the ceiling.

"You are the most excellent looking guy I have ever come a cross." Kagome grinned as she started toward his body. "How can I train you to obey me? Ah, I know." She walked toward a table and grabbed an enchanted ring. She walk toward him and unraveled his loincloth.

"What the hell are you doing wench!" Sesshomaru growled at her.

"I'm going to pleasure you into submission." Kagome purred out and grabbed his length and started to pump him slowly. He held back a moan and kept a straight face, but his body didn't seem to listen as he hardens as she set a faster pace. Once she got it to harden an enough she slipped it on to his length the very end of it as it tightened a bit too where it would not come off unless he submitted to her.

Kagome came up to his ear "It is a ring that won't let you cum unless I or my sister takes it off." He growled at her even louder than be for. She grinned even wider and came up to his ear and started to nibble and lap at it. While her hand came down and pumped him at a fast pace.

His body started to heat up even more a groan escaped him. She stared to kiss down to his lips and lightly kissed there and came down to his neck and trailed her tongue around his neck until she heard a small gasp. 'Ah, ha I found a sweet spot.' She started to suck and lightly bit the spot another groan escaped him. Kagome came down to his chest and started to suckle his nipple and she grounded her hips into him making him groan louder. She nibbled and sucked until she bit down it hard enough to draw blood. She suckled the wound until it closed up while purring in pleasure herself.

"Your blood tastes so sweet Sessho." And she went back to what she was doing and started to kiss down to his navel. She circled her tongue around it and than she went lower.

He let out a gasp of surprise as she took his length into her mouth. He was almost blinded with unimaginable pleasure no woman has ever done this to him.

He groaned and moaned lightly at the feel of her sucking and slurping him. Sesshomaru brain was yelling at him that she was winning. Sesshomaru brought his leg up and kicked her hard in her gut. She slammed into the floor. She groaned slightly in pain he smirked at her.

"I will not submit to you bitch." He smiled as though he had already won the battle.

"I see you are very strong willed demon I will give you that. I guess I will have to try something different," with a grin she and pulled out a potion she opened it and swallowed it. Kagome could feel her body start to heat up.

A smell crossed Sesshomaru nose it was sweet and thick. His body started to heat up his erection start to throb. The smell of a strong female in heat was making him go mad with want. She strutted up to him with a seductive smile. His beast was trying to get out having his way with the female in heat.

"You see Sesshomaru if I can't get your rational side I'm going to get to your beast." Kagome grinned. She got closer to his naked body and rubbed herself against him causing him to lose control.

"Release me bitch and I will fuck you till you drop." Sesshomaru's beast growled out and licked his juicy looking lips.

"How about this I will bring you ultimate pleasure if you allow me to have control." Kagome said to him with a purr. Sesshomaru's beast thought about it and nodded eagerly. Kagome smiled sweetly at him and rubbed herself against even more he growled with want.

Demongurl16: Sorry, I cut it here its going to be a two part. Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Our Pets **_

**Demongurl: Hello, my readers I have another chapter for you so this is the second part to so warning of lemon and sess torture. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

………………………………………………………………………

"How about this I will bring you ultimate pleasure if you allow me to have control." Kagome said to him with a purr. Sesshomaru's beast thought about it and nodded eagerly. Kagome smiled sweetly at him and rubbed herself against even more he growled with want.

Kagome brought her lips up to his kissed them lightly again. He ran his tongue against her lips slightly whimpering. He wanted to taste her. She opened her lips and he trusted his tongue in her mouth tasting her wonderful mouth. She tasted like honey and cherries. He moaned at the taste, she purred and rubbed herself against him even harder.

She took her mouth away from his he whimpered slightly. She brought her mouth way lower to his aching length. Kagome started to pump it in her hand. His beast growled out with pleasure and bucked with her pumps. He felt so hot his length was becoming painful.

Then she took it into her mouth he growled out even more trusting his hips even faster. She slurred and licked his aching member, while he was groaning and moaning with pure ecstasy. She came down to his balls and took one into her mouth and gentle sucked it and used one hand to keep pumping his length and the other massaged his other ball. His head was throne back in ultimate pleasure.

He wanted a release so badly his member was throbbing, his balls ached, but he didn't release he whimpered at the feeling. She heard his whimper and smiled Kagome stripped herself of the rest of her clothing. Sesshomaru attention was eminently at her lush us body. She was very will toned, but not too much muscle.

He panted at her "Please, allow me to taste you."

"Okay." Kagome said as she walked up to his body and then she climbed up his body and locked her legs around his neck. Sesshomaru's beast growled at the offer. He brought his mouth to her lower lips and started to lap at her jewel and nipped it as he lapped at it. Kagome groaned at the feeling. He came down to her pleasure hole and lapped and then trusted his long tongue. Kagome moan at loud as his tongue went deeper and as trusted in and out of her tight hole.

She groaned at his skilled tongue. The not in her stomach tighten and tightened until she screamed her release "SESSHOMARU." She almost fell off from the intensity of it.

Her legs were still around his neck tightly enough that he was lapping at the residue of her orgasm. She groaned at the feeling almost compete ecstasy. She flipped off his shoulders he whimpered he wasn't done tasting her yet and his body was still aching of no release.

Kagome wrapped her legs around his hips and trusted herself on him he groaned at the feeling of her clenching walls around his length. Kagome trusted her hips in a slow rhythm. Sesshomaru's beast growled at her he as trusted his hips even harder into her. She went with him. The not in her stomach grew tight once more.

"SESSHOMARU!" she screamed out once more.

Sesshomaru's beast whimpered as his member was turning a bright red from the hold of release he whimpered even more from the strain.

"You want a release my Sessy," he nodded "then beg me to."

"I will not beg to wench now give me release." as his length was still very painful.

"No." and then turned to the table and drink the rest of the potion. Her body heated up even more. Her scent increased so high it made him even more throbbing in pain.

Against his will it was becoming too much for him "PLEASE, please allow me release."

"That is all you needed to say my pet." Then she walked up to him she touched to the ring said a few release spells as it fell off him. As she wrapped herself around him and came up to his ear "Scream my name pet." it was as much as he could take, "KAGOME." he roared, as his body shook with a satisfied release. She moaned at the fill of his seed with in her.

She come off him said a word and his chains released and he fell to the floor with exhaustion. Kagome smiled and said "Come boy" his body didn't fight it as she to him back to the other room. She dressed him in leather out fit and put him in a room with a bed and put him in it. And shut the door said a spell word that locked. Before he blacked out he thought 'What in the world am I to do.' as he blacked of exhaustion.

………………………………………………………………………

Demongurl: Well what do you think Inuyasha and Kaya next? Please, review.


	5. Chapter 5

_Our Pets_

_+I don't own anything of Inuyasha+_

_-Warning Inuyasha torture to the extreme and lemon warning-_

_I'm sorry if I haven't been on finals and studying are killing my brain so this will be short, but sweet_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Inuyasha and Kaya_

_Inuyasha was sweating so much he was nervous. He did not know what they we're going to do to him. The room was lit with candles and was strapped to a pole in leather and steel chains. And he was completely naked! He would try to move, but the spell on him made his muscle lax so he could not even if he tried and to top it off he had a ball in his mouth a leather strap kept it their! He heard the door creep open a figure appears almost naked wearing only a loin figure with long black hair pulled in to a pony tail and nice shapely body. And a gitty smile on his face. _

_The Man said "Hi, puppy, I'm Jakotsu."" I see that you are Kaya's new toy. I hope she won't mine if I have some fun with you." He grinned._

_Inuyasha with a look of shock tried to move, but the spell was still affective as Jakotsu came near him, He lightly cupped Inuyasha's sack and massaged it. Inuyasha suppressed a groan. Jakotsu saw this and his grin widen even more and he lean forward and sucked Inuyasha's nipple into his mouth. Then Jakotsu reached up with his free hand and massaged his ear. That's what did it Inuyasha let out a groan of pleasure through the ball. Jakotsu soon released both hands from where they were and started to lick down Inuyasha's body. Then Jakotsu hand went to Inuyasha's ass and pulled his cheeks a part as he worked his way down to his package. Inuyasha started to panic even more not knowing what to do! When the door opened as he reach for Inuyasha's dick._

"_Jakotsu! How many times have I told you not to touch my toys without my permission!" Kaya yelled._

_Jakotsu froze and jumped off him with his hands behind his back. Like with a face of a child whose hand was catch in the cookie jar._

_"This is the last straw Mr. You will be punished later. I will be there to deal with you later. Now go to your room Mr." Kaya instructed._

_With a pout on his face he turned to leave, turned his face and licked his lips at Inuyasha naked body. Inuyasha give him a look of disgust and hate. His body was throbbing with pain and pleasure. And Jakotsu walked out and closed the door behind him._

_"I'm sorry about that Jakotsu is a guy who likes woman and men, but he loves men a little more. I hope he didn't scare you to much." Kaya explained. And reached over and undid he leather around his neck._

_"What the hell, why am I here bitch!" Inuyasha said in a bit of a rage._

"_Your not very bright are you" Kaya replied and walked toward him._

"_Why you bit-'' Inuyasha was cut off as she kissed him with a passion._

"_Your here to be my new pet." Kaya said with a whisper._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Sorry I am tired and going to bed night. Please review._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Our Pets**_

Disclaimer: I don't on any of it accept my own characters.

_-Warning Inuyasha torture to the extreme and lemon warning-_

-Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I have been very busy.-

Inuyasha"

Kaya'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

' I mean,' she jumped up and wrapped her arms and legs around him bringing her lips up to his fuzzy ears,' that I'm going to make you my Pleasure slave.' she purred in his ear and then she begin to nibble on his ear. Inuyasha fought to moan as she began to lick and suck his ears. What that bastard did earlier was making it worse. He felt his muscles begin to gain some strength. He flexed his muscles to knock her off of him. Kaya fell backwards, but her legs keep hold and she pulled herself back up. Then she pulled herself up to his face and whispered.

'Bad pet, try it again and I will make it worse for you then it all ready is.'

"Oh and what could be worse then this." he got a snarl on his lips and bucked his hips hard to try and knock her off again.

Kaya held herself strong a grin formed on her face and three words left her lips

'You were warned.'

Kaya reached up untied the bindings on the bar jumped off him. And then forced him down and tide him to a bar on the floor spread out on his back unable to move his arms or his legs.

'I wanted to go easy on you scince your a virgin, but I can see that you are going to be very stubborn. So I'm going to go make you want it.'

Kaya undressed and came down and straddled his hips and began to rub against him. Inuyasha groaned in pleasure. He felt her center rub against him. He felt himself getting even hotter as she began to lap at his neck she nibbled her way down his twitching body. Kaya licked her way down to his nipples. She brought one into her mouth and suckled it.

"Oww"

She bit into his nipple, enough to draw blood and lapped at it until it closed up. Kaya moaned at the taste of his blood. Inuyasha was biting at his lips hard to keep quiet.

'Are you trying to be a tough pup boy,' with a grin, ' then maybe I should kick it up a notch.'

She got up off an aroused Inuyasha went to a cabinet, and pulled out a ring and a potion. Kaya walked over to Inuyasha got down to her knees next to his head. Kaya sipped the potion into her lips. She did not shallow it! Then she roughly brought her lips onto Inuyasha's and forced him to open up his lips and forced the liquid down his throat. He started to cough because of the forced action.

"What the 'cough' hell did you make me 'cough' drink bitch."

'You'll find out puppy in a few seconds.' she also spit out what was left in her mouth so she wouldn't get affected by it.

Inuyasha began to sweat his body felt so strange. He began to pant from the heat of his body and the cold floor didn't help.

"What 'pant' did you 'pant' do to me?"

'Well since your a virgin,' Inuyasha turned away and blushed at that,' it's a potion that makes your body super sensitive and unable to resist any slight tough.'

She moved her knees over to his chest and bent her head toward his nipples and lightly blows on one. Inuyasha moaned out loud and bucked his hips. Then Kaya moved over to in between his legs, slide off on to the floor, and didn't want to over touch him. And bent over and blew on his member. Inuyasha groaned and bucked his hips up even more. Then she in gulfed his member all the way into her mouth. He groaned even more a she started to pump up and down bringing him all the way in and out of her mouth. ;just so you know inu is about as long a Sess which is 8in. long 3in. wide accept sess is a bit wider and longer. ; Inuyasha jerked his head side to sigh in silent pleasure. He felt himself ready to cum. Kaya stopped before he could. Inuyasha whimpered and moved his hips to get her to finish him off.

'Call me master and beg and I will.' with a sweet smile.

"Never you sick bitch." in a shake voice.

'Then suffer you stubborn puppy.' She picked up the ring placed it on him and continued to draw him into her mouth.

Kaya lightly suckled on the tip then withdraw again and climb onto him again. Kaya draw her fingers into her mouth and suckled on them 'til they were wet with her salve and her went down to take him into her mouth before she said.

'No more Ms. nice girl I'm going to do something new to you I hope you enjoy.'

; I warn you I'm going to be way into it; by the way she learned it from Jakotsu;

Kaya redraw him into her mouth he groaned, while thrusting into her mouth again and again the pleasure was becoming too much for him. Then slightly fondled his balls, and then with a thrust of her fingers into his hole. Inuyasha yelled with a gasp, she searched for the sweet spot. He gasp again in pleasure and pain as she trusted her fingers in and out slow while hitting his sweet spot at the same time. His body got used to it quickly and thrust into her fingers as she went faster with bobbing her head up and down and thrusting her fingers into his anus. He began to scream with pleasure.

"KAYA, please... please let me."

Kaya raised her head, but kept her fingers thrusting at a fast rate. 'Please, what?'

Inuyasha thought was lost "Please, let me cum...Master."

'What a good boy see it's not that hard to ask.' She reached over to his throbbing organ she whispered something took it off then she impaled herself on him. Inuyasha groaned that the feel and quickly thrust herself on and off him.

'Scream my name or else.'

He through his head back and howled.

"KAYAAAA" and shot his load into her as he passed out as Kaya came with a groan.

'You were a good boy Yasha.'

She picked him up and put him on to a comfy bed in a magic room kissed his cheek lightly and walked out with a giggle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And good night.


	7. Chapter 7

_**My Pets**_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my own characters.

'Kagome

"Sesshomaru

Sorry, I took so long to update I forgot to. So now enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome walked in to the room with a tray of food. She saw her new pet past out on the bed. His beautiful body was only covered a part of his legs and chest. Sesshomaru's' lower part was showing while he lay on his back cuddling his tail. Kagome silently 'eeeeeehed" at the site, 'Kawai' she silently places the food on the table with a grin. Kagome creep quietly onto the bed 'till she became in between his legs. Kagome lowered herself down and gently took one of his nipples into her mouth. And began to gently suckle on it, Sesshomaru moaned quietly as she did. She pulled herself up to his neck easily to suck on that sensitive part of his neck. Sesshomaru moaned out louder as she nipped and lapped at it. Kagome could feel him become slightly hard and smiled. Then she could feel him wake as he open his eyes.

Sesshomaru could feel pleasure float throughout his body and he awoke to find that women touching him. Sesshomaru brought his arms up to push her off, having trouble as she clung on to him.

"Get off of me you bitch!" he growled.

'What she did next made his eyes widen and as he through his head back and loudly howled his pleasure as she dug her fangs into that pleasure spot on his neck and dug in her nails into his back. It was too much he could not hold it back the noise in his throat as she dug in her fangs. One of Sesshomaru's most weak points was on his neck and he whimpered slightly as Kagome pulled out and lapped up he's sweet blood. Kagome moaned in her mouth as she tasted his blood he tasted divine as she drink from him. Sesshomaru had given up on fighting and was to far in pleasure to fight back. Kagome smiled into his neck at his behavior. As her hand went lower a stroked him in her hand he moans softly as she stroked him.

'What do you want me to do pet.' as she bent down and blow lightly on his member.

"Mmm" he moaned "let me have your mouth wench."

'Now, now what do we say Sesshy, remember I'm your master now. So say it!' as she give him a tight squeeze.

Sesshomaru growled at that and spit at her face. Kagome bent up and caught it into her mouth and swallowed his spit. (Hahaha... I had to do it) The look of shock on Sesshomaru's face was priceless. The smirk on her face widen as she said.

'Now that's not very nice Sesshomaru I was just going to play with you a bit and now look what you have done.'

He swallowed harshly at thought of what she was going to do to him. She forcefully grabbed his hands and dragged them to the built in metal cuffs on the sides of the bed. Lock him in tight so Sesshomaru couldn't break free of her. Then she did the same to his legs and Kagome throw off the blanket to the floor. Kagome walked over to a draw and pulled out the ring and a gag to silence him.

'You have to be quit for a while until your brother wakes up.' she walked over and put he ring onto his member. 'Any last words, Sesshy.'

"I hope you die, you bitch for what you have done to me and I will kill you with my bare hands." he growled loudly.

'Yes, yes that's very nice now quiet.' as she shoved the gag into his mouth and lock behind his head.

'What to do, what to do, hmmm. I know I'm hungry so the how about I slowly eat off of you.' Kagome said with a grin.

Kagome grabbed the fruit dip put some up to her lips to taste if they had made it right.

'Mmmmmmm Sessy it's quite good. I will let you have some later, but right now I want some first.'

Sesshomaru just laid there looking pissed. Kagome took the bowl and poured it some on his neck, chest, his groin, and some on his inner thighs. She made sure to put it on all her favorite places. Kagome place the bowl back on the table and grabbed a bowl of cherries. She took a cherry and dipped it onto his groin and she brought it to her lips and slowly began to eat it. Kagome lapped at her lips at the taste of it. Then took some and crushed them onto the areas she covered with cream. Sesshomaru's' body twitched at the feel of the juices running onto his body.

'Now shall we begin my little desert,' she said with a giggle.

Kagome got between his legs and started to lap at his inner thighs and Sesshomaru moaned at the feel of it as his hips twitched slightly at the feeling. Kagome began to suck and lap along his thighs. She watched him to see how he would react to every area she touched. So far average, he was only moaning lightly and a small reaction on this side. Kagome was looking for a spot that would make sob in pleasure. She switches over to the other side and light continued to lap a suck up the cream on his legs until she went lower close to his groin. His hips jerked at the feeling and through back his head in pleasure. Kagome brought her head up for a second.

'I found it!'

Kagome dropped her lips back onto the spot and began to suck and nip at it like she had early.

Sesshomaru moaned out "AAnnnggggg...ahhhh. Oh, Kami!" he whispered through the gag.

'Do you like that Sessy well there's more to come.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry, it's a two part. If I can get 15 to 20 reviews I will update as soon as I have at least that many.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Our Pets**_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my own characters.

Sorry, I took so long to update school work kept me from it, plus house work so here's your story.

'' Sessho

'Kagome

- thought Sessho

) Sess beast

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome got between his legs and started to lap at his inner thighs and Sesshomaru moaned at the feel of it as his hips twitched slightly at the feeling. Kagome began to suck and lap along his thighs. She watched him to see how he would react to every area she touched. So far average, he was only moaning lightly and a small reaction on this side. Kagome was looking for a spot that would make sob in pleasure. She switches over to the other side and light continued to lap a suck up the cream on his legs until she went lower close to his groin. His hips jerked at the feeling and through back his head in pleasure. Kagome brought her head up for a second.

'I found it!'

Kagome dropped her lips back onto the spot and began to suck and nip at it like she had eerily.

Sesshomaru moaned out "AAnnnggggg...ahhhh. Oh, Kami!" he whispered through the gag.

'Do you like that Sessy well there's more to come.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome started away from the spot for now and started to finish licking off the fruit along his belle. She could fell him tiring to not respond to her touch. She reached down and grabbed him, making him jump. Kagome began to massage him gently.

'I'm tired of you being quiet'

Kagome reached over and took off the gag off. His head came forward and bit into her arm.

'Oww... You meanie.' Kagome used her other hand to grip Sesshomaru's dick roughly.

'Now let go or else, I promised not to hurt you, but if you don't let go it would be a waste.'

Sesshomaru bit down once more then released her arm. She lapped up the blood closing the bit enough to keep it from bleeding. Kagome did loosen her grip, but did not let go. She began to pump his member slowly. Once again he kept quiet. His hips slightly twitched as she speeds up.

'You hate me I know, but I want to have some fun too.'

"If you untie me I will show my type of fun" flexing his claws.

'Sounds like fun tell you what if you can pen me, my pet I'll let you go later, but for now we both have fun whether it's you or your beast.'

'Now for a little repeat' with a grin she reached up grabbed the ring and put it on him. He was hard almost to the point of cuming Perfect.

Kagome came down to his member and began to lap at his balls. Sesshomaru hips twitched. And then she engulfed his balls and began to suck on them. One and then the other still nothing, but small movements. She pulled away and slammed her mouth down onto his shaft. Making him groan out in pleasure, she began to suck him roughly.

"Kami" he whispered.

He began to thrust as best he could in her mouth. Kagome used her free hands to caress his body tweaking his nipples to dragging her claws down his body making shiver in anticipation. Kagome began to lap at the tip making him groan out a bit louder. And then she nibbled at the tip some more avoiding taking him into her mouth again.

"Shallow me again you bitch."

'Only if you ask nicely'

"Go to hell"

'You first'

Getting tired of his mouth she decided to go in for the kill. Kagome came down to the spot just next to his under his calf. She bit gently and sucked hard on his weak spot. And griped his member and started to pump him up and down. Making Sess arch and throw his head back into a silent scream.

-Sesshomaru's view-

He felt immense pleasure his hips betrayed him by thrusting out of control. He could not take the mounting pleasure was becoming too much. Oh Kami, Oh Kami His eyes rolled back into his head. He wanted to cum, but he couldn't. (Gggrrr: Cave in, ccan't take...groan... anymore) -This Sesshomaru will never...pant...submit- (Grrrr:..You will) won't (will) -never- (fine I will...gasp...I can't take it besides I want to be in her, feel her) His beast fought to take over his other half

Normal

Kagome watch as pleasure and sound escaped her pet. As well she could see he was fighting with himself. Then as she felt his member throb and started to look painful looking. His eyes began to start to turn red. Finally, Kagome pulled her head away.

'All you have to say is please, master, my pet'

Sess turned his head to the side.

Kagome came up to his ear and whispered 'I'll allow you control'

That's all he needed to hear his eyes turned completely red and he growled in pleasures forcing his other half down.

'So do you want to cum Sessy?'

"Yes" he growled.

'Yes, what' as she pumped him faster.

"Master"

'Good boy'

And as she let go of him. Kagome whispered a word the cuffs and the ring came undone. She took of the ring. Sess quickly came up and grabbed her.

"Now your mine" his demon growled.

'Hai,' as she snuggled into his grasp 'now please me, Sessy.'

"Hai"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry, three part now update soon promise, if not you can kill me with rotten veggies. Goodnight...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...


	9. Chapter 9

_**Our Pets**_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my own characters.

Sorry, I took so long to update school work kept me from it, plus house work so here's your story.

'' Sessho

'Kagome

/ Kagome thought

- (thought Sessho demon

- thought Sessho

) Sess beast

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she let go of him, Kagome whispered a word the cuffs and the ring came undone. She took of the ring. Sess quickly came up and grabbed her.

(Now your mine) his demon growled.

'Hai,' as she snuggled into his grasp 'now please me, Sessy.'

(Hai)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru took a hold of her lips and passionately took her mouth into a kiss that almost took her breath away.

/Kami he's a great kisser, maybe if his other starts to like me, I'll allow him to lead in the kiss. /

Sess demon View

- (Mmm... she tastes like chocolate GRIN a for-bin taste for most dogs)-

-8rolls eyes8- (regular Sessy)

He took off her shirt and as he did he saw she wore no binding so her boobs just bounced back. This woman Kagome was at least a D cup. Grin He'd have to ask later. He finished pulling off her shirt and immediately began to lap at her nipples. Kagome moaned lightly, then louder once he increase suction. Then he had a wincing reminder as he grew hard if possible and he was throbbing. He released her harden nipple with a pop. She looked up at him through lustful eyes.

(Master) he whispered (May I take you now and then please you later.)

Kagome was tired of waiting too. 'Yes, don't be gentle I like rough can you handle that.'

He Laughed (I hope you can handle me.)

He ripped off her pants to see her warm moist nether lips. Sesshomaru grabbed his dick and slammed it into her.

'Ohhh... Ka..mi -pant- you are... so big. You feel me completely... Oh, Sessy move, please!'

(Hold on tight) he growled as his eyes turned a brighter red.

Sesshomaru started to slam himself into her; she could do nothing, but pant and gasp for air as he came over and over into her cunt.

Thrust, 'Ahhhh' Slam, 'haaa'

'AHH...more Sess... HARDER!'

He growled the request and pulled out off her. Then turned Kagome over onto her stomach pulled up her rear enough to where he could get into her good. And he slammed himself back into her and growled into her neck.

(May I talk dirty to you Master?) He whispered in her ear, as he moved faster.

Normal View

Kagome felt like she was going to break from the intense pleasure. She groaned from the increased pace. She turned her head and captured his lips into a fierce kiss making him moan into her lips. This made him stop thrusting. God he love the feel of her, he had to have more no matter how much his other half hated her. Kagome release his lips came up to his ear lapped, he shivered.

'Hai.'

(Kami I want nothing more then to fuck you into the ground. You feel amazing inside; I could stay in you forever.)

'Really, because I want you to suck my cunt dry with that talented mouth of yours.'

- (She is perfect for me)-

'Now continue or else.'

(Hai, Master)

Kagome the coil in her stomach was so tight she squeezed her self around groaned at the feel of her. He was close, so he started to thrust him self faster and harder and hit her G spot. She panted until she couldn't breathe from pleasure the intense pleasure. She whispered his name and groan as howled her name and came deep within her. He pulled out of her and lay beside him.

'Sleep I have surprise for you later.'

His red eyes faded as he fell into a slumber.

/He's not going to be a happy camper in the morning. Oh, well. /

And snuggled into his shoulder fur, (Any Sessy fan dream, I do.) wrapped her legs around his waist fell into a light sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Inu's Room-

'Kaya, "inu

------------------------------------

Kaya sneaked into the room she put her pet in. He was lightly snoring turned over to his side with the blankets crumpled around him. And then she saw his ear twitch.

'KAWAI!!!!' She squealed in her head.

Kaya sneaked onto the bed gently, careful not to wake him. And she inched her way to his puppy ear. She gently below on his ear, it twitched some more and Kaya help a little giggle. Then she licked the outer rim of his ear which made him moan slightly. Then finally she engulfed his ear in her mouth and reached over to rub the other. Inuyasha groaned out louder and let out a growl like purr. Then she could not help herself she had to see before he woke up any more, she reached down and scratched under his chin. And then she could not help herself she laughs so hard she let go.

Inuyasha was dreaming of fighting until the scene changed to an unknown women walking up behind him. (Meaning she is shadowed over, he can't see her face.) She began by licking the outer rim of his ear which made him moan slightly. Then finally she engulfed his ear in her mouth and reached over to rub the other. Inuyasha groaned out louder and let out a growl like purr. He began to feel that it felt real so he started waking up. Then he felt a gentle scratch under his chin. Then his leg began to kick from the feeling and he woke to that women laughing at him.

'Oh my Kami...haa, hah... I can't believe your leg..hah.. started kickin like a dog that got itch in the right spot.'

It seems to be a light blush on his face.

'Oh how cute your blushing.'

"I am not" turning his face away.

'Oh don't hide your cute face Pet.'

"I am not your PET!'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK there you go. Sorry, I forgot.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Our Pets**_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my own characters.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Kaya, " inu thought;

Last time

------------------------------------

Kaya sneaked into the room she put her pet in. He was lightly snoring turned over to his side with the blankets crumpled around him. And then she saw his ear twitch.

'KAWAI!!!!' She squealed in her head.

Kaya sneaked onto the bed gently, careful not to wake him. And she inched her way to his puppy ear. She gently below on his ear, it twitched some more and Kaya help a little giggle. Then she licked the outer rim of his ear which made him moan slightly. Then finally she engulfed his ear in her mouth and reached over to rub the other. Inuyasha groaned out louder and let out a growl like purr. Then she could not help herself she had to see before he woke up any more, she reached down and scratched under his chin. And then she could not help herself she laughs so hard she let go.

Inuyasha was dreaming of fighting until the scene changed to an unknown women walking up behind him. (Meaning she is shadowed over, he can't see her face.) She began by licking the outer rim of his ear which made him moan slightly. Then finally she engulfed his ear in her mouth and reached over to rub the other. Inuyasha groaned out louder and let out a growl like purr. He began to feel that it felt real so he started waking up. Then he felt a gentle scratch under his chin. Then his leg began to kick from the feeling and he woke to that women laughing at him.

'Oh my Kami...haa, hah.. I can't believe your leg..hah.. started kickin like a dog that got itch in the right spot.'

It seems to be a light blush on his face.

'Oh how cute your blushing.'

"I am not" turning his face away.

'Oh don't hide your cute face Pet.'

"I am not your PET!'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Oh really, Puppy, 'cause as I see it I'm your Master and I say what you are.'

"You don't own me you bitch!"

'Really because you declared it in passion last night.'

Inuyasha blushed even brighter if possible and he looked away to toward the ground.

'Aww, you're so cute when you blush.'

Now for the next step;

Kaya came forward and mashed her lips to his before he could talk back. Her hand reached and throw the blanket off and cupped him in her hand while her other hand was stroking his right ear.

Inuyasha overwhelmed at the actions happening he was moaning into her mouth. Her tongue was dominating his mouth tasting and feeling all of his delicious mouth. Her hands felt so good she was stroking his member fast, but gently as not to hurt him, he was very new at this. Kaya left his mouth and began to suck on his bottom lip. Then to his chin kissing and licking down to his Adam's apple. Inuyasha was drunk with pleasure his hips were thrusting to the rhythm of her pumps.

-----------------

Inu's mind right now

------------------

Oh Kami ahh..yes right there:

------------------

Kaya kissed further to his biceps and kissed to his nipples she drew one into his mouth while increasing her pumps making him moan.

"Ahh"

Then she encircled her tongue around his nipple nipping and lapping until it was erect and a deeper red. Then switched to the other biting down making him yelp in pain and drank in his blood.

"Oww damn you, you Vampire wannabe."

To quiet him once more she went down and engulfed him into her mouth sucking and thrusting him deep into her throat. His eyes went wide and rolled into the back of his head. Inuyasha's jaw locked from the pleasure. His back arched and his hips were thrusting off the bed. Kaya drew him in and out scrapping her fangs carefully to add to his pleasure.

"Ahh...bitch I'm..ahh..going too."

Kaya withdrew and began to torture him by lapping around his member. She nipped and lapped at the top while caressing his sac in her hand the other hand had moved to squeezing his ass.

"Damn it women I'm dying."

Kaya came up and looked at him. 'You know what to say my Pet.' as she caressed him at the tip with just a finger. Inuyasha growled and pinned her to the bed by flipping her over and ripped off her cloths.

"I'm not going to beg bitch." His eyes were turning red.

'Really my pet, I say what you are, you are my pet and nothing more until further training.'

Kaya flipped them over so she was back on top. She lean down and whispered into his neck. Kaya could feel the heat from his sweat dripped body he was sizzling. Then his body went limp accept his dick the spell only relaxed his muscles.

'Now to see how many times you go off until you pass out.' with a grin

Kaya pulled off what clothes she still had on. Then she impaled herself on him making both moan out in pleasure. She began to move her hips pulling him in deep as possible.

'Kami you are hung.'

Inuyasha was to far in pleasure to hear. Kaya grabbed leather hanging straps above the bed and began to thrust against him in a fast and hard motion he grunted until the he could not take it anymore.

'Cum for me.' with one hard thrust and clench of his member he came.

"Ahh..kami." he whispered.

'How do I feel Pet.?'

"Great."

"My turn now, I'll give you a treat.'

Kaya pulled herself off his member she slide up onto his chest and brought her aching core up to him. He could smell her want for him to make her cum, his beast came to willed him movement, he gripped her legs and nuzzled her core, she groaned lightly. Then he lapped at her sensitive core.

'Ah.. More puppy.'

Inuyasha's beast growled and dug his tongue deep into her.

'AAAH.. yes more'

He twists and lapped as deep as his tongue could taste himself and her together made his beast purr. Then he lapped and sucked her nub then jabbed four fingers in to her thrusting at a fast pace. Kaya legs clenched around him and cried out in pleasure. Kaya bent into an arch and grabbed his newly hard member and engulfed him once more into her mouth. Which made him groan into her core he began to lap at her more making him so close to her high? Kaya gripped him and pump and deep throated him, the pace was unbelievable. She created a vacuum sucking him more making him groan and purr even more into her. He could feel her moans vibrate through him.

Then she whispered into his with me my pet;

Inuyasha could fill her clenching tighter and tighter in his grasp and he couldn't hold it in. They both exploded into each other mouth with a silent scream of pleasure. Kaya swallowed all of his sweet cum and sucked him for all he had. While he lapped up the honey from her getting all he could. She came forward and said.

'That was great now, for more fun.'

Inuyasha's body became hard again anticipation. Kaya laughed at his reaction.

'Oh, I know I'm going love you and you me.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wasn't sure to continue case I only got like three reviews, but I want to so to update sooner 10 reviews please!


	11. Chapter 11

_**Our Pets**_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my own characters.

Sorry, I took so long to update school work kept me from it, plus house work so here's your story.

'' Sessho

'Kagome

- thought Sessho

) Sess beast

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome got between his legs and started to lap at his inner thighs and Sesshomaru moaned at the feel of it as his hips twitched slightly at the feeling. Kagome began to suck and lap along his thighs. She watched him to see how he would react to every area she touched. So far average, he was only moaning lightly and a small reaction on this side. Kagome was looking for a spot that would make sob in pleasure. She switches over to the other side and light continued to lap a suck up the cream on his legs until she went lower close to his groin. His hips jerked at the feeling and through back his head in pleasure. Kagome brought her head up for a second.

'I found it!'

Kagome dropped her lips back onto the spot and began to suck and nip at it like she had eerily.

Sesshomaru moaned out "AAnnnggggg...ahhhh. Oh, Kami!" he whispered through the gag.

'Do you like that Sessy well there's more to come.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome started away from the spot for now and started to finish licking off the fruit along his belle. She could fell him tiring to not respond to her touch. She reached down and grabbed him, making him jump. Kagome began to massage him gently.

'I'm tired of you being quiet'

Kagome reached over and took off the gag off. His head came forward and bit into her arm.

'Oww... You meanie.' Kagome used her other hand to grip Sesshomaru's dick roughly.

'Now let go or else, I promised not to hurt you, but if you don't let go it would be a waste.'

Sesshomaru bit down once more then released her arm. She lapped up the blood closing the bit enough to keep it from bleeding. Kagome did loosen her grip, but did not let go. She began to pump his member slowly. Once again he kept quiet. His hips slightly twitched as she speeds up.

'You hate me I know, but I want to have some fun too.'

"If you untie me I will show my type of fun" flexing his claws.

'Sounds like fun tell you what if you can pen me, my pet I'll let you go later, but for now we both have fun whether it's you or your beast.'

'Now for a little repeat' with a grin she reached up grabbed the ring and put it on him. He was hard almost to the point of cuming Perfect.

Kagome came down to his member and began to lap at his balls. Sesshomaru hips twitched. And then she engulfed his balls and began to suck on them. One and then the other still nothing, but small movements. She pulled away and slammed her mouth down onto his shaft. Making him groan out in pleasure, she began to suck him roughly.

"Kami" he whispered.

He began to thrust as best he could in her mouth. Kagome used her free hands to caress his body tweaking his nipples to dragging her claws down his body making shiver in anticipation. Kagome began to lap at the tip making him groan out a bit louder. And then she nibbled at the tip some more avoiding taking him into her mouth again.

"Shallow me again you bitch."

'Only if you ask nicely'

"Go to hell"

'You first'

Getting tired of his mouth she decided to go in for the kill. Kagome came down to the spot just next to his under his calf. She bit gently and sucked hard on his weak spot. And griped his member and started to pump him up and down. Making Sess arch and throw his head back into a silent scream.

-Sesshomaru's view-

He felt immense pleasure his hips betrayed him by thrusting out of control. He could not take the mounting pleasure was becoming too much. Oh Kami, Oh Kami His eyes rolled back into his head. He wanted to cum, but he couldn't. (Gggrrr: Cave in, ccan't take...groan... anymore) -This Sesshomaru will never...pant...submit- (Grrrr:..You will) won't (will) -never- (fine I will...gasp...I can't take it besides I want to be in her, feel her) His beast fought to take over his other half

Normal

Kagome watch as pleasure and sound escaped her pet. As well she could see he was fighting with himself. Then as she felt his member throb and started to look painful looking. His eyes began to start to turn red. Finally, Kagome pulled her head away.

'All you have to say is please, master, my pet'

Sess turned his head to the side.

Kagome came up to his ear and whispered 'I'll allow you control'

That's all he needed to hear his eyes turned completely red and he growled in pleasures forcing his other half down.

'So do you want to cum Sessy?'

"Yes" he growled.

'Yes, what' as she pumped him faster.

"Master"

'Good boy'

And as she let go of him. Kagome whispered a word the cuffs and the ring came undone. She took of the ring. Sess quickly came up and grabbed her.

"Now your mine" his demon growled.

'Hai,' as she snuggled into his grasp 'now please me, Sessy.'

"Hai"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry, three part now update soon promise, if not you can kill me with rotten veggies. Goodnight...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...


	12. Chapter 12

**Our Pets**

"**I do not own anything but my own characters."**

**Warning: there will be sex, cursing, and torture. Do not read if you don't like. I'm going to update a second part I promise sometime this week and I changed pairs for people who requested it and if you have an idea you want to add just ask.**

'Kaya

"**Inuyasha**

**; Kagome **

**- Sess**

**--**

He nodded, his eyes flickering red with a growl like purr to keep her attention on him.

; Say please, Master.;

His demon growled in anger at the bitch not submitting to his will. Inu's demon took over completely and flipped her over onto her back.

"Submit to me bitch or else." he growled deep in his voice.

; If you were smart demon I would get off or else.;

----

"Or what bitch." he looked at her with a glare.

She smiled, flipped him over onto his stomach grabbed some rope from a hook that was next to the bed and tried him up. He began growling fiercely into the bed; his fangs began biting and ripping into the silk sheets.

; Now, now puppy.;

She turned him around and gripped his face; Your lucky I don't do that to you.;

-------

With Sess and Kaya before what Inu sees

-------

Instead of listening to her Sis she wants to have fun with him and humiliate him a little, her mind lit up with a great idea. She reached up into her hair and untied a bell ribbon. Kaya took a claw and slit off what cloths he had. Sesshomaru looked at her with hate.

-What are you thinking wench,- the glare he gave off was as hot enough to fry her.

With a grin that cherisher cat would envy. She looked down he was only half cocked; Kaya grabbed him and pumped him.

'I have always loved stubborn men; my absolute favorites are seemingly unfeeling men.'

She smashed her lips to his to distract him from her true purpose. Kaya took her hand away from him, took the ribbon in her hand and tried it onto his cock.

Sesshomaru was fuming inside, the bitch will die!!!!!!!!, he brought his hands up and dug his claws into her shoulders trying to pull her way.

Kaya winced, so you want play rough, she whisper the secret obey code on his collar.

'Hands to yourself Sessy,' his hand went to his sides immediately, 'now wiggle your hips for me.'

His body was moving on its own. He had no control over his body; he began to thrust his hips against hers.

JINGLE, JINGLE.

Kaya clapped her hands in happiness. 'What a cute sound you make my Sis's pet.'

She grinned came down to his member and took him into her mouth. Kaya viciously began deep throat him.

Sesshomaru jolted at the feel of her and groaned at the sensation of her mouth roughly handling him.

Sesshomaru looked at her with hatred his eyes. He couldn't help but hate her he hated the way she handled him his anger grew. Although he hated her he couldn't help but feel so good the way she touched. She had touched as good as her sister.

She bit the inside of his thigh which made him groan sheer pleasure. He almost couldn't stand the sensation of her touching his shaft. The way she lapped at his balls need he nearly jump out of his skin.

She continuously lapped at his most vulnerable parts. On the inside she was grinning at how he felt about her touching him. She then began to explore his entire body for spots that seemed to be his most vulnerable place on his body. She began sucking on his abs and lapping around his belly button and nipping at his skin. Then Kaya stopped altogether and grinned.

'Jerk yourself off for me and I'll have treat waiting for you.'

Sesshomaru hand was shaking in anger as his hand moved slowly to his cock and began to stroke himself.

-----------------------

With kagome and Inuyasha

-----------------------

Inuyasha demon blushed from the sight of Kaya and Sesshomaru; he began to throb from the sight of it.

;You seem to be enjoying the show,; starting to cup him gentle making him groan slightly, ; your going to love this treatment puppy.;

Then she roughly grabbed his lips and ravished his mouth then she tongue scraped against his fangs making it to bleed in to his mouth which his demon gladly licked up. Then began to trail her tongue down to his cock and lapped at it ever so lightly making him hiss.

He hated the way she was dominating him, but the feel of her going down on him was too much. He began to groan in growls due to his demon side. It was purring in delight of him the attention it was finally receiving.

; Tell me puppy what do you want.; as she began to lick along side his dick.

'Pant' 'pant' he refused to answer. Then she began to light suck on the top of it and lightly dragging her teeth over him. The teasing was driving him mad if possible his eyes got a brighter red.

"Grrrr….. Finish me off or I will kill you." his face was flushed with anger.

Kagome laughed at his answer

: Close enough puppy.;

As she impaled herself on him making her groan with pleasure, but instead of moving she waited. He felt the pleasure of her surrounding him he was so hard it hurt. Getting frustrated his demon growled.

"Move bitch!"

A smug grin showed on her face; you have to move us yourself puppy or no special treat at the end.;

Inuyasha demon grinned in his head 'lets fuck her brains out.' using his demonic strength he easily thrust her into a mind blowing pace.

; That's good puppy…mmm a faster.; she whispered in a panting voice.

Inuyasha growled at her challenge and began to pump her faster. He began to tear at his hands because they where still bound. The pleasure mounted until they came in bliss of pleasure.

-------------------

Sesshomaru and Kaya

-------------------

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth at the shot to his ego as he pumped himself against his will.

'Open your legs wider pet I can't see.' she licked her lips at the site.

The bell jingled with every pump seemingly as he died a little inside. He felt that he was near so he began pumped himself faster to get it over with. The whole time he was thinking I'm going to kill you in a slow pain way! Then he grunted as he came onto the bed.

'Good boy now for the real fun.'

The cold glare was even colder as she slides in between his legs. Kaya leaned in engulfed him and brought back his erection quickly. (I'm moving on to the good stuff.) She then came forward and impaled herself on him which made him groan slightly. She smiled at him sweetly then said.

She flipped them over so she was on the bottom.

'Do me.' She commanded.

-I will.-

He destroyed the bell then began to thrust into her with great strength. Kaya purred at the rough treatment and rapped her arms around him.

'Faster pet or I'll make you beg for release.'

Sesshomaru growled at the order and trusted deeper and faster into hitting places that made her growl with him until they clawed at each other in pure pleasure when they came together. Both of the sisters were still not finished with them. They looked at each other and grinned in unison. Then looked down at the boys who where still pissed at them.

; Now the real fun begins!;

'Now the real fun begins!'

They repeated and both boys gulped.

The end for now.


End file.
